


Moments in Time

by Ultimately_Vibing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Loving Marriage, M/M, Magically Made Baby, Marriage, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimately_Vibing/pseuds/Ultimately_Vibing
Summary: Sections of Jay and Cole’s life together, pieced together by the thread of love.Are there a bunch of typos? Probably! But I’m too tired to proof read, so messy words ahead, maybe.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Kudos: 24





	Moments in Time

It was Cole who made the first move. Of course it was, Jay was far too much of a bottom to take any action in moving their relationship from ‘just friends’ to ‘more than that.’  
It had been a Thursday night - or Friday morning, depending on how you think about it. They had an important mission the next day, and Sensei Wu had heavily advised everyone get some rest.  
Jay, being the type of person to flagrantly ignore any advice given to him, was a little too busy trying to beat Cole’s high score on Samurai Suzy, the latest hit arcade game from Ninjago’s greatest minds. The button smashing and the beeping, combined with Jay’s loud groans every time he died, were annoying enough to distract Cole on his way to retrieve a late night snack.  
“Sensei told us to sleep?”  
“Yeah, well, I’m doing something.” Jay’s eyes darted briefly to Cole, returning to the screen just to see his character die again.  
“Thought you were supposed to be good at games.” Cole teased.  
“I am good! You threw me off, that’s all.”  
“Uh huh. Sure.” Cole crouched next to Jay, examining him, face lit up from the glow of the screen. “You’re tired.”  
“No, no, it’s fine. Seriously. Just one more round, and then I’ll go to bed.”  
“Pfft. Bullshit.” Cole knocked Jay’s arm gently. “C’mon sleepy head. I’ll give you a kiss goodnight.”  
That got Jay’s attention. His thumb slipped off a button, causing him to lose the game (again). He stared at Cole.  
“What?”  
“I’ll be just like a mother hen. Kiss you on the forehead after tucking you into bed and everything. Need a glass of warm milk?”  
Jay shoved him playfully. “I’m not a child.”  
“Could’ve fooled me.”  
“You’re so rude to me. I’m just mindin’ my own business here, and you’ve just gotta come and shake things up, huh?”  
Cole sighed as Jay started the level again.  
“Dude. It’s like, 3am.”  
Jay didn’t reply, face screwed up as he clenched the controller, leaning forward as if that was going to help him.  
“Jay.”  
“Just go get your food and leave me alone alright? I know how to manage myself. You’re not better than me!”  
Cole frowned at the little outburst. “Huh? I never - I know that. Of course I’m not better than you.”  
“Right.” Jay rolled his eyes, groaning as his character died again. He gestured in frustration at the screen. “That’s why you got a higher score than me? That’s why you are constantly winning in our training matches? That’s why you all look down on me?”  
Cole hesitates. “You’re clearly sleep deprived.”  
“Shut up! I know how to express my feelings.” Jay leaned back on the couch. “I’m not stupid. I - you’d probably all be fine on the mission even if I wasn’t there. Maybe I’ll just sleep in. You won’t need me.”  
“Hey. Of course we need you. You’re... you’re Jay. Funny, intelligent, quick as lightning, Jay. You’re important to the team.”  
Jay is silent, words sinking in. It’s then that Cole notices the couple cans of beer on the floor. Can’t believe he missed them.  
“Been drinking?”  
Jay nods curtly. “I know. I know. That’s not what I’m supposed to do the night before we go out on some important quest or whatever. Just needed something to take the edge off.”  
Cole readjusts himself onto the couch, placing one hand on Jay’s thigh.  
The lightning ninja stares at him, before taking a deep breath.  
“I don’t know. I’ve just been feeling weird lately. I have all these... thoughts and stuff, and I don’t know how to deal with them.”  
“What kind of thoughts?”  
“Mm. Dunno. They’re all over the place. Just make me feel bad I guess. That’s all. Better to distract myself than lay awake all night.”  
“You can talk to me until you fall asleep?” Cole’s heart stutters as Jay rests his head against his shoulder, some of his gingery hair tickling his cheek.  
“Not fair on you.” Jay yawns, and Cole can really see his exhaustion now, and deep down he knows it’s been there for a while. At least a couple of days.  
“Nah. It’s fine. I’m the leader. Here to talk to when you need it.”  
Jay doesn’t respond, instead picking up Cole’s hand off his thigh, starting to play with his fingers, tracing the swirl of his fingerprints.  
“You ever think you’ll fall in love?” Cole blurts it out and instantly regrets it. Jay doesn’t need to have extra emotions on top of everything he already seems to be dealing with.  
Cole’s guilt grows the longer Jay doesn’t respond. Unless maybe he’s fallen asleep? But that doesn’t make sense, he’s still fiddling with Cole’s palm and -  
“Hopefully. You?” Jay’s voice is much quieter, more guarded.  
Cole swallows. “Yeah. Yeah.”  
“Cool.”  
Silence lapses over them, held together by Jay’s fingers.  
Cole thinks.  
Fuck it. What’s the worst that could happen?  
‘Jay could hate you and then never speaks to you again.’  
Cole ignores the sickening thought as he tilts Jay’s chin, forcing the blue ninja to look up at him, pushing down his worries.  
“You’re very important to the team.”  
“So you’ve said.”  
“You’re very important to me.”  
Jay stares, and Cole can almost hear him thinking.  
“Very, very important.” Cole moves in closer, bringing his other hand up to cup Jay’s cheek.  
The shorter man’s eyes are wide, and Cole smiles at that bewildered look. What a cutie.  
He presses his lips to Jay’s. For a second or two, there’s no reaction, and Cole starts to pull away, but then Jay kisses back.  
He closes his eyes, savouring the moment, memorising the way Jay’s lips feel against his. He could stay like this forever.  
Jay moved away all too soon in one quick movement, Cole’s eyes opening to see a shocked face.  
“What the fuck was that?”  
“W- You kissed back!”  
Jay looks a little wild, searching Cole’s face. Cole’s stomach drops at his expression.  
“Sorry. Sorry. I won’t - Sorry.”  
“Why did you..?”  
“I don’t know! You were looking so cute, and then I just kinda, uh, yknow? Sorry.”  
“You think I’m cute?”  
“Well, yeah, obviously, I just kis - uh, did that.”  
“No joke? No punchline? Not a prank?”  
“No! That would be mean.”  
Jay’s tension dissolves a little, the man now staring at the TV screen and the discarded controller.  
“I’m going to bed now.”  
“Y-yeah! Okay. Uh, cool, um, need that rest for tomorrow and everything.”  
“Does your offer still stand?”  
“My offer?” Cole racks his brains, trying desperately to remember.  
“A goodnight kiss?”  
Cole’s heart jumps into his throat, and he coughs, mind whirring. Jay looks at him.  
“Cole?”  
“Yes, uh, definitely!” Cole can barely make words. Jay wants to kiss him again. Jay! Wants to kiss him! Again!  
Cole stands up as Jay turns off the game and the television, putting the controller away, before turning to the master of earth.  
Cole is so glad it’s dark, so that Jay can’t see his flustered face. He hesitates before taking Jay’s hand, leading the way to his room.  
Another small peck at the entrance, before Jay squeezes his shoulder and shuts the door, leaving Cole to stumble into his bed and gaze at the ceiling in amazement. He hadn’t even gotten any snacks.

When Jay made no indication of the two kisses they’d had in the morning, Cole’s heart sinks. Had he been that drunk that he couldn’t remember? Because that means Cole was taking advantage of him, and that’s not okay.  
His worries slip away the moment Jay looks at him. Dark circles and sleep tousled hair. But when they make eye contact, Jay cracks a little smile before pushing his hand through his copper locks.  
Cole tunes out of the pre-mission pep talk, dazed by Jay’s adorable face.  
And those lovely soft blue eyes... that cute button nose, not to mention his dimples and his -  
“Cole?”  
“Huh? Um-?” He jumps, staring at Lloyd who’s waving a hand in front of his face.  
“Dude, you alright? It’s go time.”  
“Yeah! Yeah. Sorry. I was thinking.”  
“You do that?” Jay’s jokey snark sends another wave of euphoria through him. God, what a conniving sweetheart.  
“Yeah. I have some brain power, thank you very much. I passed my math classes.”  
They’re all moving out now, ready to spread themselves across the city in order to corner the criminal gang.  
He pats Jay’s shoulder before parting with him, a little “stay safe” exchanged between them.

He didn’t get to talk to Jay properly until after the mission, foiling the gang’s terrorism plan after 26 gruelling hours, all members of the team exhausted and achey.  
Still, he needs to talk to Jay.  
He follows his best friend into his room, sitting on his bed.  
“So.”  
“Mm?”  
Jay looks a little worse for wear, eyelids drooping and he’s slumped on his mattress, cuddling his pillow.  
“If you’re too tired this can wait til tomorrow.”  
“No, no,” Jay yawns. “It’s okay. Hit me.”  
“We kissed last night.”  
“Yeah.” A ghost of a smile lines his face.  
Cole has expected a little more input than that, but okay. “Would you, uh, yknow, be interested in making me and you - us - more than just... friends?”  
“Obviously.” Jay let go of his pillow, shuffling a little closer to Cole, reaching out to clutch his hand.  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Like... we could go on a date?”  
Jay’s smile gets bigger. “Yes. I’d like that.”  
Cole tries to make words, but they won’t come. Instead, he lays next to Jay, pressing their lips together again.  
Jay’s more prepared for it now, wrapping his arm around Cole and threading his hands through the choppy bits of hair on the back of his neck.  
It’s long, and soft, Cole making sure to leisure in the moment while it lasts.

The team found out after five months.  
It was a slip up on Cole’s part, tired after yet another ridiculously long mission. They’d gotten back home to the monastery, and Zane was serving dinner, all the other ninja seated at the table in silence, too out of it to even begin to make conversation.  
It had been a quick two minute ramen dinner, everyone eating sloppily, Kai and Lloyd with eyes half closed, fork missing their mouth almost all the time.  
Cole had devoured his, finishing first, and stood to wash up the bowl. He turned, stooping to give Jay a goodnight kiss, and and went to leave.  
He was in the doorway when he realised what he’d done.  
“Uh-” Cole cleared his throat, scrambling to think of some excuse.  
“What the fuck?” Kai yelled. Clearly, witnessing the kiss had been enough to wake him up.  
“Um...” Jay floundered for words, cheeks flushed.  
“That’s a thing you guys do now?” Nya didn’t sound too interested, much more invested in her food.  
“Um, I mean, yeah. I guess.” Cole rugged at his tee, heat flooding him.  
“You guess?” Lloyd looked between them. “What does that mean?”  
“It means we kiss sometimes.” Jay attempted to sound casual, but the squeak not his voice hindered that.  
Zane tilted his head. “Is this some sort of next level friendship I’m not aware of?”  
“No! Friends don’t kiss.”  
“Well... They can if they want.” Jay twirled his fork.  
“Not like that.”  
Cole cleared his throat, attempting to cough away his embarrassment. “Like what?”  
“It was pretty tender.” Nya commented dryly. Lloyd and Kai nodding their heads in agreement.  
“Um-”  
“Are you guys... dating?” Zane pronounced it carefully, as if trying not to offend.  
Jay looked at Cole, and the earth ninja softened.  
“Yeah. Almost six months now.”  
The room rioted.  
“WHAT?”  
“And you didn’t tell us?”  
“I mean, it was pretty obvious you guys were gonna end up together.”  
“How interesting. My congratulations.”  
Jay finished the last of his meal, following Cole’s steps to the doorway.  
“Can we go to bed?” Jay leans in, a vivid blush on his face as he leans into Cole.  
“Yeah. Of course.”  
Cole buries his face in Jay’s hair, ignoring the howls behind them.

For the first time in months, Ninjago was at peace. Which meant Cole had the opportunity to spoil Jay to bits, spending hours and hours with him, cuddling and kissing and talking.  
With the team now knowing, it was a little easier to have romantic moments, not needing some elaborate excuse to slip away together. Not to mention being able to flirt whenever they wanted to, or pool affection onto one another.  
Cole would take Jay’s hand or hug him close in the middle of conversations, would peck him on the cheek at breakfast, and Jay would often sit casually on Cole’s lap, curled into his chest as he battled against Kai on whatever current favourite video game was at the moment, or trace shapes on Cole’s thighs with a finger when they were sat together.  
It was bliss.  
Just one tiny thing though. Small, minuscule, absolutely no reason to worry.  
They hadn’t said ‘I love you’ to each other yet. Cole was too scared that Jay would freak out on him, or accuse him of taking things too fast.  
10 months wasn’t too fast to say ‘I love you’, right?  
Cole truly, absolutely loved Jay, so much that it hurt, even during their little petty arguments when Jay would sulk and he would mutter things passive-aggressively under his breath. The spats never lasted longer than a day, both apologising and having an in depth conversation about how they felt, as they were Mature and Responsible. Cole loves Jay’s brutal honesty, the way he was quick to call Cole out when he was being unreasonable. Loves it when Jay smiles at him like he’s everything. Loves Jay’s silly little jokes, even if they were horrendous.  
He loves Jay.  
He was just too much of a coward to tell him.

Peace didn’t last long it seems, Cole wistfully longing for those short weeks of relaxation to come back as he punched a villain’s crony in the jaw.  
He ducked to miss the henchman’s swing of retaliation, then made a sweeping kick to the shin to topple the dude over.  
Success!  
He summoned a couple rocks using his elemental prowess, pinning the bad guy in place so he could move on to the next one. Zane had frozen a couple of people he’d been fighting, leaving only one left, who was backing into a corner. Cole made the earth open up beneath him, causing him to fall, before trapping him in place by quickly closing it up again.  
“Right. That’s this section done. Should we go find the others?” Cole looked around, making sure everyone was definitely going to stay put.  
“Yes. I think so. Kai said he and Nya were just finishing up around the west wing.”  
Oh yeah. Cole forgot everyone was linked with an earpiece. He should really turn his on. Whoops.  
“And Jay and Lloyd?”  
“They’re just scoping the attic.”  
Cole nods, stretching. Looks like they were cleaning up the place pretty well.  
“FUCK! ARGH...” The voice crackled through the earpiece, Cole straightening.  
“Is everything okay?”  
Some grunts, some static, some yelling.  
“That was Jay, right? We should go to the attic.” Cole balled his fists, racing out the door, Zane on his tail.  
“Jay? Lloyd? Did something happen?” Cole pushed his worries about Jay away, trying not to think the worst.  
Lloyd’s panting and groaning echoed through Cole’s ears.  
“Um... uh... Yeah everything’s fine, we just got jumped and - shit!”  
“Shit? Lloyd? You need backup?”  
“Shit, shit, shit.”  
“Lloyd?” Zane’s voice remained calm, but the loud whirring of his gears begged to differ.  
“First aid! We need first aid!”  
Cole heard a breathy grunt. Jay.  
“On our way.” Kai’s voice clipped through.  
“Us too.” Cole was already at the foot of the ladder, immediately clambering up into the attic.  
It was dark, dusty, with Lloyd’s flickering golden glow his only guide. It was illuminating the walls and low ceiling, Cole’s breath tightening as he saw blood spatters everywhere.  
“Lloyd?”  
“Cole!” Lloyd looked around, holding his gold light high to spot the black clad ninja. “Jay’s... uh...”  
Cole became faintly aware of raspy breathing, creeping closer.  
Zane crouched behind him. “This is the leader’s body, isn’t it?”  
Lloyd looked at him. “Uh. Yeah. I had to knock him out.”  
Cole steps over the gun that was a few inches from the leader’s limp body.  
That didn’t bode well.  
“Jay got shot?”  
“Um, a few times.”  
“Where?”  
“All over.”  
Cole knelt next to Jay, gripping his boyfriend’s hand. “Hey sweetheart. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand.”  
Jay squeezed weakly.  
“Alright. Stay with me, okay?” Cole lifted Jay’s shirt gently, checking his wounds.  
Oh. That’s a bit more than a few.  
“Zane? You know anything about treating gunshot injuries?”  
“I will do my best.” Zane stopped his examination of the villain’s body, starting to look at Jay.  
“Gonna be alright baby. Okay? You’ll be alright in no time.”  
Jay hissed in pain as Zane accidentally brushed his hand against one of the nasty wounds, Cole trying to console him with a caress of the cheek.  
Kai and Nya entered the attic then, wincing at Jay’s bloodied state before looking at the leader’s unconscious form.  
“This the guy?”  
“Yeah. We did our best.” Lloyd pointed at Jay. “Threw all his lightning at him. Assuming that’s what the charring on his face is. Is, uh, he gonna be okay?”  
Zane made no reply, but Cole could see the faint frown in the darkness.  
“Zane?” Cole stared at him. “He’s - Jay’s alright, right?”  
Zane’s eyes glowed softly, as if scanning him.  
“He needs more medical care than I can provide.”  
Cole’s quick to move, picking Jay up in his arm, holding him close. “What’re we waiting for? Let’s get to a hospital then.”  
“There might not - might not be time Cole.” Zane mumbled. “He’s lost a lot of-”  
“No, no. Of course there’s time.”  
“Cole...”  
“What? You think I’m just gonna sit here and let him die? We need to at least try!”  
“’M... g’nna... die?” Jay wheezed.  
“Not on my watch.” Cole held Jay tightly, and he’d never looked so vulnerable as he has now, lying helpless in Cole’s arms.  
“Cole, if there’s nothing we can do then-”  
“Shut up. I’m not letting the man I’m in love with die! Not today. Help me get him to hospital.”  
“We need to round these guys up, get them to jail.”  
“So? We can come back.”  
“Cole’s right. I’ll go with you. We can ride my dragon.” Kai stepped forward, scaling down the ladder quickly. “You guys finish up as soon as, alright? We’ll meet you at home.”  
Cole felt a little relief at Kai’s assistance, but it was nothing compared to the worry coursing through him.

Jay had passed out by the time they reached the hospital, Cole making sure to preserve the careful wraps around the wounds, focusing on Jay’s chest rising and falling - a symbol of his life force.  
The doctors and nurses took him quickly, rushing off to help him, asking both Cole and Kai to leave, promising they’ll receive a call about Jay’s health state later.  
The moment they got back to the monastery, Cole was thundering.  
“You all hesitated about helping him! What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh? Is Jay’s life really less important to you than getting some people arrested? Fuck you!”  
“Cole, it was shock. We didn’t know how to react. That’s the first time something this bad has ever happened.” Lloyd’s voice was calm, but his eyes were darting around.  
“Then why haven’t we planned for it? What do we do if it happens again?”  
“What matters right now is that Jay’s okay, right?” Nya interjected Cole’s tirade.  
“I don’t know. The staff made us leave. They’re phoning me with an update at some point.” Cole folded his arms, pacing the floor. “I cannot fucking believe you guys. Your first thought was to examine the attacker’s body? Not Jay? What is wrong with you Zane!”  
“Cole. It was important to see if he was truly unconscious. We couldn’t have dealt with a surprise fight.”  
“I don’t care. I don’t care!” Cole sat down, head in his hands. “He’s gonna be okay now, right?” The little croak in his voice made him seem pathetic probably.  
“Cole. Of course he will. He’s Jay. When has he ever let something keep him down?”  
“He’s never been shot multiple times in the chest.” Cole leaned back, eyes closed. “I’ve never even told him I love him.”  
“I mean, you yelled it pretty loudly.” Nya patted his shoulder.  
“Huh?”  
“When you were yelling at us. ‘Blah blah, something something, fuck you, “man I’m in love with,” blah blah.”  
“What? I said that? Oh shit, do you think he heard?” Cole rocketed upwards, back to pacing.  
“I think the entirety of Ninjago heard it.”  
“Oh. Oh no, no, no.” Cole shook his head. “That’s a terrible way to tell someone you love them! And now if... if he wakes up he’s gonna be so mad at me. I’ve ruined our magical moment.” He turned, staring at Nya, hands tugging at his hair.  
“What? What the fuck are you talking about?” Kai snorted. “If Jay wanted magical moments, he wouldn’t be with you.”  
Cole sputtered, brows creased. “What if he hates me for it?”  
Lloyd groaned. “Why don’t we focus on what we can do to help Jay when he’s back, rather than panic about... whether or not he’s mad at you for saying you love him?”  
“What if he never comes back? What if he’s dead?”  
“Cole. C’mon. Focus on the good possibilities, not the bad.”

Ring ring! Ring ring!  
“Hello?”  
“Is this Mr Cole Hence?”  
“Yes, who is this?”  
“Dr Minbetons of Ninjago City Hospital. I’m calling about Mr Jay Walker.”  
“Oh! Is he alright? Safe? Healthy? Alive?”  
“He’s in a stabilised condition. Predicted to wake up in a couple of days.”  
“That’s great! Can I come see him?”  
“We don’t allow visitors unless the hospitalised person can consent. We’ll call you again when he wakes up. Take care.”  
“Okay. Thank you.”  
Click.

The day Jay woke up, Cole was rallying everyone to get up and ready as quick as possible.  
“Oh my god, you’re all so slow, I’m gonna go see him without you.”  
“No! Don’t be mean.” Kai pulled his tee over his head. “Just because you’re his boyfriend doesn’t mean you get priority.”  
“Hurry up! I want to go give him so many kisses.”  
“Ew. Just don’t make out in front of us okay? No one wants to see that.” Lloyd groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
“I have never seen you this energetic at 8 in the morning.” Nya yawned and started zipping her boots up.  
“I agree. Where’s this enthusiasm for training at 6am?” Zane makes a light jest as he pours Kai a cup of coffee.  
“Training doesn’t involve me getting to see my boyfriend after a very long week where he could’ve died at any moment.”  
“He could still die at any moment.” Kai sipped his coffee, his fire powers blessing him with immunity to burns and tongue scalding.  
“Why would you say that? Was it necessary? You’re such a dickhead.” Cole stared at Lloyd, who was rummaging around in a cupboard. “What’re you doing?”  
“Looking for some shoes! My god, you’re so annoying.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be like, the most patient one? Other than Zane.” Kai elbowed Cole in the side, before moving to help Lloyd look.  
“I’m very patient. Look. I’m waiting.”  
Nya stood, officially ready to go. “But you’re being such an ass. We’ve missed him too, yknow!”  
“Thought you were gonna be nervous about seeing him, what with your ‘terrible, horrible declaration of love.’”  
Cole paused. “Uh... I kind of forgot about that.”  
Lloyd lobbed a boot at him. “It is all you’ve been talking about!”  
Cole caught the boot, chucking it right back at him. “Well! Yknow!”  
“No? I don’t?” Lloyd laced his sneakers, passing Kai some slides and getting out a pair of loafers for Zane.  
“You think he’ll be angry at me?” Cole looks at Nya, biting a knuckle.  
“No. You’re the only person that thinks he will be.”  
“But it was a really bad way to tell him.”  
“You didn’t tell him, you were shouting at us.”  
“Mm.”  
Cole didn’t notice that everyone was lined up by the door, beginning to walk nervously around the room.  
“Uh? Cole? Are you coming?”  
With a deep breath, he followed them out the door.

Jay’s hospital room was tiny and stark white, and he looked so pitiful lying on the small bed, hooked up to a handful of machines, probably tracking his health. There was a wooden end table at his bedside, complete with an empty vase. Cole’s glad he bought flowers, it looks so lonely in here.  
It seems Jay’s asleep, his eyes closed tight. As quiet as possible, Cole puts the orchid bouquet in the vase, and takes a seat next to the table, reaching out to touch Jay’s hand.  
He startles awake and goes to sit up, only to whimper in pain and lay back down, head tilting to look at the person who’d woken him up.  
“Cole...” Jay smiles, immediately locking their fingers together.  
“Hey you. How you feeling?”  
“Mm. Tired. And very drugged up. ‘M on so much morphine. Everyone here?”  
“Yup.” Cole points vaguely in the other’s direction, attention solely on the man he’s been missing this last week.  
Jay glances at the others. “Damn. The whole gang. Hi. Y’all alright?”  
A chorus of “yes” and “I’m okay”s.  
Jay doesn’t even seem to have listened, eyes back on Cole. “And you?”  
“I’m okay. Much better now that I’ve seen you’re alright.”  
“Ah, well, you weren’t about to let the man you’re in love with die, right?” Jay gave Cole a devious smirk.  
Cole flushed. “Ah. You heard that.”  
“I did. And I cannot believe you ruined our magical moment.”  
Cole crumples. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was panicking and -”  
“Babe. I’m joking. You actually thought I’d be like that?”  
“Oh.”  
“It’s all he’s been worrying about. And your life, of course.” Kai rolled his eyes.  
“Really? Cole, I couldn’t care less about when or where you said it. Because in case you didn’t know, I’m not about to let the man I’M in love with beat himself up about this.”  
“You love me?” Cole searched Jay’s eyes for a hint of a joke, grinning when he couldn’t find one.  
“Obviously. Come kiss me? I’d go to you, but it kind of hurts when I move.”  
Cole leaned in, caressing Jay’s face with careful strokes, lips pressing together.  
“What did I say about making out!” Lloyd yelped after they spent a little too long with each other’s mouths.  
Cole pulled away, hand still on Jay’s cheek. “Sorry. Got a bit carried away.”  
“You know when you’re allowed back home?”  
“Uh, maybe a couple of days? I’m not allowed to do any exertion or anything for a while, and I need shitloads of medication, as well as being bedridden for like... two days after I get out I think?”  
“That’s okay. We’ll be at your beck and call.” Cole moves his hand to entwine with Jay’s again.  
“I get to boss you guys around? Excellent.”  
Cole rolled his eyes and smiled. Thank god Jay was still his weird, adorable self.

The next year and a bit of their life passed without many events. Small clashes here and there (for what relationship is without it’s disagreements?) Sex. Kisses. Binge watching a bunch of shows together. Growing as people, growing closer, learning little somethings about each other every day.  
Which is why Cole has made the decision to propose.  
It’s a tad nerve-wracking, looking at Jay as he stares up at the stars, laying on the blanket Cole had brought for their nighttime picnic.  
Scary, actually. The ring’s burning a hole in Cole’s palm, his fingers clenched around it, waiting for the right time.  
“Cole?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you alright? You’re looking a lil tense.”  
Cole meets Jay’s eyes, and he looks a touch worried.  
“Yeah. Of course I’m alright. I’m with you.”  
Jay snorts, prodding his thigh gently. “Come lay down with me then. It’s weird that you’re just sitting there watching me.”  
“Oh. Right. Yeah.” Cole shuffles next to Jay, wrapping an arm around him, now looking up at the sky.  
If there’s a deity (or multiple) up there, please just let this go well. Okay? Thanks.  
Jay nuzzled into him, resting his head on Cole’s broad chest.  
“I love you.” Jay breathes, tracing a love heart onto Cole’s arm with a finger.  
“I love you too.” The earth ninja smiles at Jay, a little more relaxed now. It’ll be fine. Jay loves him.  
“What’re you holding?”  
Shit!  
“Uh, nothing.”  
“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” Jay pouted, prying at Cole’s closed fist. “Tell me!”  
“‘M not holding anything. I’m just... clenching.”  
Jay laughs at him. “Right. Prove it.”  
“Huh?”  
“Open up.”  
“No! I’m practicing my fisting skills.”  
The blue ninja starts giggling hysterically.  
“Wh - OH. No! No! Not like that.”  
Jay wheezes some more, still making grabby hands at Cole’s closed palm. He sits up, moving his arm away from Jay, except maybe his fist was a bit more open than he thought it was, because suddenly it feels very, very empty. He stares at his hand, and there is no ring.  
“Huh. Guess you were just practicing fists then.” Jay settles back down, tugging at Cole to do the same, but he’s panicking now.  
“You didn’t take it?”  
“No? I didn’t get the chance.”  
“Oh. Fuck! That’s...” Cole starts fumbling around in the grass. That was expensive! He needs its! Jay needs it!  
“Babe?”  
“Give me a second.” He pats the earth beneath him, wishing he had some kind of ring finding power.  
“You need a light or something? Want any help?”  
“No! No, it’s okay. Just... um, pour some more wine?”  
“We drank the whole bottle.”  
“Ah. Um...”  
“What’re we looking for?” Jay’s moved to help Cole search, on his knees, using his phone’s light to examine the dirt.  
“Uh, nothing, don’t worry, it’s okay.”  
“Doesn’t seem like nothing. Everything okay?”  
“Yeah! It’s fine. It’s chill. I can look myself.”  
“I know you can, but it will be quicker if I help. What am I finding?”  
Cole swallowed. “You’ll know it if you see it.”  
Jay quirks his head, but asks no further questions, examining different grass patches. Okay. All Cole has to do is find the ring first. Maybe he accidentally flung it or something?  
“I’m gonna look over there. I might have somehow thrown it when I moved my arm.”  
Jay nods, shifting to look in a different spot.  
Cole walks a bit further away, using his own phone to help investigate the bushes. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.  
He must’ve been at it for at least ten minutes before turning around to go back to blanket. Jay appeared to have given up, sitting on the blanket with his head low.  
Fuck. There goes 700 bucks.  
Cole sits next to Jay with a sigh. “I think I lost -”  
“I might have found it.”  
“What?”  
And indeed, sitting in Jay’s palm is the ring, a thick silver band with a black diamond, a little lapis lazuli gem on either side.  
“Oh.”  
“Are you... Is this what I think it is?”  
“Um. It’s a ring.”  
“I know that.”  
Cole looked at Jay, and he looked back.  
“Cole.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you - and I might be wrong, don’t worry if I am - Are you gonna propose to me?”  
Cole bites his lip. “Yes.”  
Jay turns the ring round between his fingers. “Now?”  
“Um... Well, I was.”  
“But not anymore?”  
“It was supposed to be a surprise. I don’t know. Maybe I’ve ruined it a bit.”  
Jay hands the ring back to him. “I don’t really like surprises that much.”  
“Well, I dunno, I thought this might be different. Sorry.”  
“No. Don’t apologise.” Jay’s stiff all of a sudden, and Cole feels a bit sick.  
“Is it too soon?”  
“No.” Jay won’t look at him.  
“Babe? What’s wrong.”  
“I’m okay! Really.” A little sniff betrays him.  
“Are you crying?”  
“No! No. That’s - no.” His voice is wobbly now.  
Cole pulls him close, kissing the top of his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise that... I thought it would be nice.”  
“It is nice! Lovely! Wonderful!” Jay cracks then, sobbing into Cole’s chest.  
“Huh? But you’re crying?”  
“Because you’re gonna propose to me!”  
“Sorry!!”  
“No, no, no, Cole. You don’t understand.” Jay lifts his head, staring at him with a starstruck expression. “I’m so... overwhelmed.”  
“Uh... do you need to go back to the monastery?” Cole starts to move to pack the wine glasses and everything back into the picnic basket.  
“No. I want to stay here forever. Like this.”  
Cole stills, wrapping his arms around Jay again.  
“This is everything I’ve ever wanted.” Jay whispered, voice steadying. He rests his head on Cole’s shoulder. “Did you have a speech?”  
“Kind of.” The earth ninja holds Jay tightly, things starting to click.  
“Am I allowed to hear it? Or are we gonna pretend this never happened, and you’ll propose another time?”  
“You can hear it.” Cole said it before realising that this kind of meant he was proposing now.  
Jay leaned back, eyes teary, looking at him, the amount of love radiating from his body immeasurable.  
Cole clears his throat. Okay. He’s doing this.  
“Jay.”  
“Cole.”  
“W- Don’t interrupt!”  
“You paused. I thought I was meant to answer.”  
“No, no, no, shh. I’m... I’ll start again.”  
“You got one word in.”  
“Jay.”  
“Sorry!”  
“No! I was trying to do the - my god. I’m about to propose to you.”  
Jay squeals.  
“Right. Right. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Alright. Do I start now?”  
“Yes, yes, go ahead. Sorry.”  
“Jay, I think you’re incredible. Incredibly talented, incredibly smart, incredibly funny, incredibly - why are you looking at me like that?”  
Jay starts laughing.  
“What? Babe! I’m trying to have a serious, sweet “we’ll remember this night forever” moment with you!”  
More cackles.  
“Jay!”  
He’s doubled over with his chuckles, clutching his sides. It makes Cole grin, and soon they’re both a mess of hysterics, laughing at nothing in particular.  
“Jay, I’m trying to propose!” Cole mumbles through snorts, tackling him to the ground.  
Jay nods, hugging Cole tightly, staring up at him as he gasps for breath.  
“Why are you laughing?!”  
“Why are YOU laughing?”  
“You know that you make me laugh!” Cole presses their noses together. “It’s infectious.”  
Jay beams, before puckering up.  
Cole gladly kisses him, straddling his waist as they lay on the blanket.  
“Great speech.” Jay remarks.  
“W- you didn’t let me finish.”  
“Mm. Could we just skip to the end?”  
“I pour my heart and soul into a proposal plan and this is what I get in return? Unbelievable.”  
“You can just add it to your vows though.”  
“I - what?”  
“Your vows. Yknow, the bit before ‘you may kiss the groom?’”  
“You’re saying yes?”  
“What the fuck kind of question is that? Of course I’m saying yes! I’m in love with you.”  
“I love you too. So, so much.”  
“You kind of need to ask though?”  
“Huh? I already asked your parents. They both said it would be great.”  
“You need to ask me, silly.”  
“Oh. Oh, right. Uh. Let me just...” Cole fumbled for a bit, getting off of Jay so that he could do the proper ‘down on one knee’ thing.  
Jay sat up, holding Cole’s hand tightly.  
“Okay. Alright. Ahem! Jay Walker, would you please do the honour of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?”  
“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” Jay said dramatically, adding a palm to his forehead in a flourish.  
Cole grinned as he slid the ring onto Jay’s finger, just the right size.

They didn’t see each other the morning of their wedding day, wanting to wait for that moment at the altar.  
Cole hadn’t woken up to an empty bed in a long time, and he missed the familiar feeling of Jay’s body curled against his. He can’t wait. The idea that today he, Cole, is actually getting married, is astounding. He’s gotta be the luckiest guy alive right now.  
A knock on the door.  
“Jay’s left to go get ready. You can come out now.” Zane was Cole’s best man. They’d always had some kind of quiet bond, and Cole could trust him to make a good speech at the reception, the nindroid quite good at being both witty and heartfelt.  
Cole flung his door open, hugging Zane.  
“I’m getting married today!” He was giddy, and admittedly, a tad impatient.  
“You are. So I presume you need to look at least a little presentable.”  
“Shush. I need breakfast.”  
Nya was slumped on the kitchen table, gnawing her pen as she stared at a few cards.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah. I’m just,” Nya sighed, looking at Cole, “Worried you’ve made a mistake.”  
“You’ll be a great officiator. We wouldn’t have asked you to do it if we didn’t think you were up to it.”  
“I know, I know.” Nya leaned back, stretching. “I don’t wanna ruin your guys’ day.”  
“You won’t. Promise.” Cole squeezed her shoulder, before pouring himself some cereal. He swallowed a mouthful, before glancing at Zane. “Could you get my suit out your wardrobe?”  
“I thought you had it.”  
Cole panicked. “What?”  
“Sorry. That was a joke.”  
The earth ninja pulled a face, unimpressed.  
“I’ll go get it.” Zane apologetically left the room.  
Nya put her cards aside. “Nervous?”  
He pondered over his next spoonful. “Kind of. You, uh, think my vows are any good?”  
“Jay’s gonna love them.”  
Cole nods, once, twice, before pushing his bowl away. Suddenly, he’s a lot less hungry.  
“I hope so.”  
Nya pat his hand. “Jay’s so insufferably in love with you, you could tell him he smells like shit and he’d still be a mushy mess.”  
“He’s not mushy! He’s just sentimental.” Cole stood, shoving his bowl and spoon in the sink, before patting Nya on the head. “Seen Lloyd?”  
As if summoned, the green ninja walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.  
“Found him.” Nya pointed, starting to look over her cards again.  
“Hey buddy! Got the rings?”  
“Yes.” Lloyd folded his arms. “I can’t believe everyone’s got these really cool and important roles and I’m the fucking ring bearer.”  
“Uh, that’s important?”  
“But I don’t get to make a speech! I need to roast you both to smithereens.” Lloyd’s lament was interrupted by him sipping a glass of water, proceeding to choke on it.  
“Not so sure you’re good at talking.” Cole smirks, leaving to get dressed.

The venue isn’t fancy in the slightest, an abandoned barn that they’d managed to use for a cheap price, after about three hours of bartering with the owner.  
That’s not to say it wasn’t pretty. No, of course it was, Jay was obsessed with having a ‘gorgeous set up.’ Cole hadn’t really had an opinion on decorations and location, more than happy to marry the love of his life anywhere, with whatever surroundings. So when Jay had shown him something that he thought would look nice, the master of earth didn’t hesitate to nod and agree. The only thing he’d wanted a say in was the cake, begging for a delicious 3-tier vanilla sponge, complete with buttercream icing and the most impeccable fondant decoration. Jay was happy to help taste test to find the perfect one, making notes of which samples Cole enjoyed the most.  
The result of Jay’s designing was beautiful. Strings of fairy lights in the rafters of the barn and along the walls, an arch around the simplistic altar, both furnished with blue and black ribbons. There were a couple rows of white chairs for the short guest list, two lines of candles down the walkway. A bit of a fire hazard, but so was Kai, and he was allowed in.  
Cole had spent a while deliberating over his suit. He’d settled on dark blue, with a vibrant aqua tie, thinking about representing Jay’s colour in a way that wasn’t too loud. His vows were written on a piece of paper folded in his jacket pocket, but hopefully he wouldn’t need the reference. He’d memorised it a couple weeks ago, but maybe having an audience was going to make him fuck up a couple of lines.  
“Hey! Aren’t these a fire hazard?” Kai spooked him, having successfully snuck in.  
“Aren’t you?” Cole shook off the little shock, studying Kai’s gaudy red garb. Of course he’d want to stand out.  
Kai shoved him. “Fuck off.” He gazed about, before examining Cole up and down. “Looking sharp. Excited?”  
“Thanks. Yeah. How’s Jay?”  
“Wow, don't ask how I am. That’s fine.” Kai pouts, “Not like I’m a best man and might be nervous about giving a speech or something.”  
“I can’t believe you’re whining. Lloyd probably wouldn’t mind switching with you. He can be Jay’s best man, and you can bring us the rings.”  
“What? No! Don’t take this away from me. I’m the bestest man to ever live in Ninjago.” Kai struck a flamboyant pose, before smiling at him. “But seriously, Jay’s okay. He’s crying way less than I thought he would.”  
“He’s crying?” Cole straightened, ready to break their promise not to see each other so that he could comfort.  
“Good crying! Good crying. He’s a sappy little shit. Keeps going ‘Kai, this is the best day of my life’ or something. Probably because I’m there.”  
“Would it kill you to not be self-absorbed for one day?”  
“Definitely. Wouldn’t want me to die at your wedding, would you?”  
Cole knocked their shoulders together. “Tell Jay I love him.”  
“You’re gonna see each other in an hour. I’m sure you can wait.”  
Cole tuts, walking away from Kai to greet the guests who were starting to enter.

“I’m proud of you.” Lou Hence pat his son on the back with the whisper, pausing just as they reached the altar.  
“Thanks dad.” Cole smiled, taking his place next to Zane, adjusting his suit for the millionth time.  
Kai poked his tongue out, standing opposite him, doing his best to try and make Cole crack up. Asshole.  
The earth ninja stared at the entrance, waiting for the sign of Jay’s appearance.  
And there he was, on Ed’s arm, beaming.  
Nothing short of breath taking. Jay really had gone all out, opting for a dress because Fuck Gender Roles. It was short and white, with black lacing decorating the panels of fabric, and it was tight, emphasising that slightly curvy body that Cole loves and knows, almost as well as his own. His copper hair was still a mess though, despite it being obvious that it had attempted to be tamed. Cutie.  
Cole knew that Jay was going to be wearing a dress, but had never seen him in one before. There’s no way he could’ve prepared for the awe he was filled with. Jay had some killer legs, and the dress helped show them off.  
Ed left Jay as they approached the altar, his fiancé - very soon to be husband - turning to face him.  
“You look...” Cole couldn’t find the words, astounded by Jay.  
Hopefully his expression could convey everything he was feeling. Jay smiled at him, taking his hands into a squeeze.  
“So do you.”  
Nya cleared her throat. “Ready?”  
Both men nodded.  
She turned her attention to the crowd. “Today, we’re here to watch two of my best friends get married. And I’m honoured to be the one that gets to make this official, because they’ve really taught me what love means. I have seen Jay and Cole grow as people, and as a couple, and I know the connection they have is special.” Nya looks between them. “I believe you both have vows prepared. Jay?”  
He’s shaking a little, holding Cole’s gaze, opening his mouth to speak before closing it again, clearly struggling to speak.  
“Hey. It’s okay. It’s alright. Just you and me. Okay?” Cole rubs his thumb against Jay’s hand in comfort, holding them tight.  
The lightning ninja, who usually never shuts up, is wobbling, eyes a little watery. The barn is silent.  
“Jay. Babe. It’s okay. It’s just me.”  
He nods. “You’re right. It is you. And that’s why I’m so nervous. Cole, you’re... everything. You mean so much to me. You’re my anchor, my rock, and I know I will never be able to find the words to express how much I love and appreciate you. And that’s, uh, not really like me. I know that I usually don’t stop talking, but you have this effect on me where sometimes I look at you, and - I just can’t say anything. I knew this part was gonna be the worst. The vows, I mean. Because there is no way that I am capable of summing up what you mean to me. You’re everything Cole. You make me want to be a better person, like you. I admire you Cole. And I cannot tell you enough how much I love you. I love you when you tuck a lose strand of hair back behind my ear. I love you when you take my hand and hold it when I’m nervous, even subconsciously. I love you when you laugh, when you speak, when you tell Kai he’s stupid. I love you even when you don’t make the bed. And I love it when you smile at me like you are right now. Because I know that’s a smile I will never get tired of seeing. I can’t wait to see it every morning for the rest of my life.”  
Cole sniffs, gripping Jay’s hand like there’s no tomorrow.  
It was his turn now.  
“In case you forgot, you told me to skip my proposal speech, and get to the end. You told me I could my speech in my vows, all because you were so damn excited about me asking you to marry me. And I considered it, I did. I was going to add every little word from what I was supposed to say before a certain someone kept interrupting me, but then I realised that the speech I was going to give you a year and a half ago was outdated. I thought I knew everything about you. And I did, kind of. That’s one of the things that I love about you, your willingness to share everything with me, but sometimes, I don’t even have to be talking to you to learn something about you. The night I proposed to you, I learnt that you are more impatient and over-excitable than I could have ever predicted. That night I learnt that I will never be able to guess what you’ll do next. And that’s something I look forward to everyday, getting to see and be part of whatever weird thing you’re doing next. I know I will always get to learn something new about you, and that’s incredible. You’re really something Jay. I thought I knew how talented you were when it came to designing things, but this barn shows that I had no idea of the extent of beauty you could come up with. I thought I knew how funny you were, but every single day you make me laugh harder than I had the morning before. I thought I knew enough about you to complete my vows, but I didn’t. There’s no way I could’ve prepared myself for how gobsmacking you look in a dress, no way I could’ve gotten ready for everything you’ve said to me in your vows. You make me emotional. And that’s a very, very good thing. Much like you said, I don’t think I have the words to describe you, or how I feel about you. I’m not good at words in the first place, but you make me want to try. You’re the most wonderful person I have ever met, and I can’t wait for the next chapter of our life together. I love you Jay. More than you could ever know.”  
Jay’s lip is wobbling, and Cole can’t stop himself from leaning forward to kiss him better, holding him close.  
“Hey! Hey! We haven’t reached that bit yet.”  
Cole pulled away at Nya’s words, but didn’t unwrap his arms from Jay.  
“Sorry. Got a little carried away.”  
She smiled at him. “By the power vested in me by marryyourfriends.com, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”  
Cole dipped Jay into another kiss, ignoring the cheers throughout the room.  
“I love you.” He whispered after they parted.  
“I love you too.” Jay was rubbing his eyes, and he squeezed Cole tightly.

They made their rounds at the reception, thanking everyone for coming and for their gifts, sharing a slow first dance, and rallying for Zane and Kai’s speeches. Zane had taken his job very seriously, crafting a heartfelt and lovely speech, whereas Kai’s was more focused on gentle teasing, ending with a more sentimental couple of sentences.  
The husbands’ honeymoon was on a small tropical island, lasting a week, and they moved into a small apartment, 20 minute walk from the monastery.  
Their marriage was not without small disputes, of course, but they were solved quickly, and they felt entirely at ease with one another. Life had a new equilibrium, and it was a week after Cole’s 28th birthday that it was majorly disrupted.

“So as you can see, my experiments are really quite valuable.”  
The ninja were lead through a lab, with the disgraced scientist leading the way. His name was Xavier, and he’d contacted them for help protecting his work.  
“No one else has ever tried to combine the machinations of science with that of magic, and I fear for my project’s safety! You understand, right?”  
Cole watched Jay nod at him with enthusiasm. He always had been enthralled with this kind of stuff. Maybe if he asked nicely, he could take one home for Jay to tinker with.  
“Of course Xavier. Has your work been threatened before?” Lloyd steadied a long glass tube he’d nearly knocked over.  
“Yes, yes, come with me! I have filed many cases to show you.”  
Lloyd followed him, the rest of the team staying behind. The moment Xavier was out of sight, Jay started touching things.  
“Should you be -”  
“Babe! Look at this!” Jay was jabbing a tank filled with multi chrome bubbles, two metal tubes coming out from it in opposite directions.  
“I mean, I don’t really get it, but it looks cool. Not so sure you should be touching it.” Cole peered into the tank, the bubbles looking quite solid.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure he would’ve said if they were dangerous. What do you think it does?”  
“Jay, you fucking lunatic, stop poking it.” Kai rolled his eyes after glancing over at the couple.  
“Uh, says who? I think it’s - woah! Look at that.” Jay’s attention turned to something else, floating in corner.  
“This could be dangerous.” Zane’s monotone voice reflected no concern. More intrigue, actually.  
“He’s gonna blow us up.” Nya sighed, drumming the table.  
“No I won’t.” Jay tutted, before making a low whistle as he circled the floaty thing.  
“Uh, what is it?” Cole hoped Jay would explain at least a little bit.  
“Looks like some kind of membrane. See how it’s kind of thin?” Jay touched it gently. “Never seen anything like this. Guy’s gotta be a genius.”  
“Or insane.” Kai’s mumble was barely audible from the corner.  
Cole ignored him, watching Jay as he prodded it.  
“What if you break it? Aren’t membranes really thin?”  
“Well, you’d think, but this one’s quite stretchy. C’mere, feel.”  
Cole did so, reaching out to match Jay’s careful feeling.  
As he did, something spiked out, piercing his skin.  
“Fuck!” He removed his hand, examining the small prick, and it seems Jay was doing the same.  
“Huh. It wasn’t soiky before?”  
Jay went to touch it again, but Cole held his arm.  
“Don’t. What if it gets even more dangerous?”  
“Babe, a little needle prick to the finger is hardly dangerous.”  
Cole hesitates, about to let Jay’s arm go, before the membrane glowed.  
Instantly, Cole pulled Jay behind him, despite his husband’s increasingly eager disposition.  
“Careful. Something’s happening.”  
The glowing stopped, and it floated a little closer towards them. Cole backed away.  
It followed.  
“Um...”  
Jay opened his mouth, but Xavier’s voice echoed down the hallway.  
“Don’t you agree? Isn’t that just impossibly, improbably, preposterously rude?”  
“Uh, yeah, I don’t know if it counts as a threat,” Lloyd’s reply signified they were getting closer, Cole desperately trying to back the weird orb into the corner. Instead, it drifted ever closer to him, before settling on his arm.  
“Shit! Get off!” Cole made swatting motions to accompany his hushed whispers, Jay attempting to help by pulling at Cole’s arm. Seems he’s realised a little too late that Xavier might not like him touching stuff.  
“What are you idiots doing?”  
Cole froze, meeting Lloyd’s eyes as the pair reentered the room.  
“Uh, nothing.”  
Xavier’s eyes lit up. “My goodness.”  
“Um - it’s - Kai told us to touch it!” Jay was quick to shift blame.  
“No I didn’t!”  
“It’s never worked before, I was starting to consider it a failure...” Xavier was in his own world, rushing towards the membrane, pulling a variety of sciencey instruments from his lab coat. “Could you tell me what happened?”  
“Uh, well, you know, your experiments look so incredible - I’m an inventor myself - and I just thought that maybe I’d take a look around. So, um, I reached this corner, and I accidentally touched this membrane bubble orb thing, and it felt kind of weird, so I asked Cole to touch it too. It got kind of spiky and it pricked us both, and then -”  
“It glowed silver.” Xavier nodded.  
“Um, no, gold?”  
“Really?” Xavier raised a brow, starting to poke and jab and prod and pinch the membrane, which seemed to have thickened a little.  
“And now it won’t stop following me.” Cole finished, trying to ignore Xavier’s face so close to his arm.  
“Well, that makes sense.” Xavier thumbed the orb’s surface, looking into it through some kind of special glass. “You’re one of the fathers after all.”  
He choked. “I’m one of the what?”  
“Fathers.” Xavier didn’t clarify, focused on examining.  
“You mean like, a father of some science experiment right? Like, the father of the periodic table, or something. Right?”  
“No. I mean like a dad.” Xavier tried to take the orb away, parting it from Cole’s body, but it nestled into Jay instead.  
“Uh, no, I don’t have any children. Neither of us do.”  
“Well, sure, you didn’t, but -”  
“This is a baby?” Jay’s awe was obvious, reaching out to poke the membrane. It wriggled against his finger.  
“Not yet. An embryo. 9 more months and it will be a baby.”  
Cole was at a total loss. “Wait, wait, wait, what?”  
“This is one of my older experiments. It relies on some inner magic to combine twice people’s DNA, producing an embryo to grow in this makeshift womb. It’s never worked before, despite numerous tests. I wonder what made it work now...”  
Cole stared at him, and then at Jay, who was also examining the object attached to him.  
“I’m sorry. This thing took our DNA and - what??”  
“It’s making a baby.” Jay didn’t even glance at him, too focused on his studying.  
“With all the other subjects that helped test this, I asked that they would allow me to keep and study it, but given that it seems to have attached itself to you both already, it would be rude of me to take it from you.”  
Kai started chuckling, most likely at Cole’s confused gaze.  
“Wh- no? Not rude? It’s your experiment, we accidentally touched it, by all means, that was a little rude of us and -”  
“He means it would be rude to take the baby away from us.”  
“Well, I mean, it’s not like it would know any different though?” Cole raises a brow.  
“Well yeah, but we’d know.” Jay finally looked at him, although it was slightly quizzical.  
“I mean, yeah? So?”  
“You’re okay with that?” Jay sounded affronted.  
“You’re not?”  
Jay didn’t reply, instead staring at him blankly.  
That was not a look Cole liked.  
“Maybe we should step out.” Nya dragged Kai out the room, knowing he’d want to stay to listen in, Zane and Lloyd following.  
“I mean, I would take it if you don’t want it.” Xavier cut in, before also rushing out the door.  
“I don’t understand. Why’s everyone being weird? Why are you being weird?”  
“You’re just - you’re okay with knowing that a baby we made is out there and we have nothing to do with it?”  
“We didn’t make a baby! We touched a science experiment. Those are two very different things.”  
“Same end result.” Jay is back to touching the orb.  
“We don’t even want kids.” It feels like Cole is seeing an entirely different person.  
“Where did you that idea from?” Based on Jay’s expression, he feels the same.  
“It’s not like we’ve ever talked about it. It wouldn’t work anyway. Not with our job.”  
“Mm.”  
Cole glances at the membrane. “You want..?”  
“Well, it’s been made now, hasn’t it? Sure, this isn’t how I imagined my day going, but...”  
“But it would be looked after even if we didn’t-”  
“You don’t know that.”  
Cole didn’t have to think twice. Yeah. Xavier could potentially do something to it, before or after the baby is fully formed.  
“We don’t know how it works.”  
“A learning curve.” Jay hesitates. “Please?”  
Cole blinks. Never in his life has he heard Jay that vulnerable. Not when he was filled with bullet holes. Not when he was shaking at the altar. Never.  
“What if I’m bad at being a da- parenting. What if I’m bad at parenting?”  
“You won’t be. I won’t be. Please Cole. Please.” Jay’s kind of cradling the orb, looking at Cole with wide eyes.  
The earth ninja thinks. Thinks about what it’ll be like when it’s a baby that Jay’s holding, not a floating translucent bubble. It’s kind of nice, imagining a future where his main focus is protecting a kid, not the whole world.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“We’ll keep it.”  
Jay smiles at him, a little reserved, and stands on his toes to give Cole a kiss. “Thank you.”

It was Cole’s turn to stay home. What with the membrane needing to be in constant contact with either father, he and Jay swapped who was on the field every week. Admittedly, he’d grown attached to this little bubble, that seemed much bigger than it had been those six months ago. They had frequent check ins with Xavier, just to make sure everything was developing nicely, batting him away when he started to get too experimental. Cole’s heart had practically jumped into his throat when he saw the scientist raise a pair of scissors to the baby, smacking his hand away as quickly as possible.  
Maybe Cole loves the baby. Maybe. Well, actually, definitely, but he’s not quite ready to admit it. Jay knows though. Jay knows how Cole shows love.  
They’d found out it was a boy recently, and he was currently nestling into Cole’s chest, the earth ninja gently stroking the orb with a hand. It was glowing slightly, brighter with each month as it grew.  
Apparently, when the baby was ready to be ‘born’ the membrane, amniotic sac and fluid, as well as the umbilical cord would all disintegrate. There’d be no sign of the magic and science, as if their son had been made naturally.  
“Hey kid.” Cole mumbled, caressing the bubble. “You okay?”  
Instead of kicks, they got little glows and lurches. And the bubble was full of life today, twisting and shining as it buried itself against Cole.  
“Good to hear.” The earth ninja glanced around, before smiling. “I love you. Don’t tell anyone though.”  
As if it could understand what he was saying, there was another bright spark of life.

“Wow...” Jay was staring at the sleeping form in his arms.  
“Yeah. Wow.” Cole leaned over, holding his son’s hand gently.  
“I - We have a kid now.”  
Cole nods, awestruck by that tiny, tiny human.  
“Little Rory Hence.” Jay whispers it, before resting his head on Cole’s shoulder. “We have a baby. Woah.”  
They were about to go to bed when it happened. The bubble had starting shaking, both husbands running their hands over it in an attempt to check what was wrong.  
And then it started shedding, the membrane disappearing into dust, then the amniotic sac and fluid, umbilical cord completely gone. It didn’t take longer than a minute. And suddenly they had a real life human baby crying out.  
Cole had rushed to get a towel to clean off splotches of fluid and placenta, Jay rocking the baby boy with shushing noises.  
And now it was quiet, a couple of hours since the havoc.  
Jay yawned, cradling Rory close, and Cole kissed his cheek.  
“Parents...”  
“Yeah.” Jay smiled. “We are.”

Rory was a cheeky boy. Running amok, pulling faces, playing with his food.  
Cole absolutely adored him. Which is why it was painfully hard to send him off for his first day of school.  
They’d both taken the day off so that Rory could have double the amount of attention as usual, Jay helping prepare his tiny school bag, Cole making sure he was appropriately dressed.  
“You excited?” Cole asked as he adjusted Rory’s top, trying to hold the wriggly boy still.  
“Yes!” His son beamed at him, bouncing slightly. Cole smiles back.  
“Excellent. You’re only gonna do half a day, okay? Usually, you’d be at school for a bit longer, but because it’s your first week, your whole class is being sent home a bit early. Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Rory managed to escape Cole’s grasp, running around their apartment.  
“Honey, have you brushed your teeth?” Jay put the bag down and started getting out their shoes.  
“Uh... yeah.” Rory’s hesitation was all Cole needed to tell his son was lying.  
“Rascal. I know you’re fibbing. I’ll go get your toothbrush.”  
Cole heard Jay rally Rory for the day through the bathroom door.  
His boy was halfway through brushing his teeth when Jay yelped.  
“Oh! We’re a bit late.”  
Rory pulled a face, presenting his tooth brush to Cole, who took it to hastily shove it back in the bathroom.  
“Shoes on! Shoes on!” Jay was clearly panicking slightly, so Cole rested a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.  
Rory was nonchalant, running down the apartment block stairs and to their small car, while Jay carried the almost-forgotten school bag, and Cole wielded a hairbrush, needing to tame Rory’s locks.  
“Where does he get this energy from?” Jay mumbled, unlocking the car.  
“You, obviously.” Cole lifted Rory into his car seat, double checking the buckle to make sure everything was okay.  
“Ready?”  
“Ready!” Rory squealed, peering out the window as Jay started to drive.

They waved him off into his classroom, walking back to the car in silence. They buckled themselves in, before exchanging a look, and Cole crumbled.  
“He’s growing up.” He tried to control his emotion, but couldn’t stop himself from sniffing.  
“Oh babe. Yeah. He is. It’s okay. That’s normal.” Jay squeezed Cole’s thigh. “I know. I know. He’s still our baby though. Just a bit taller.”  
Cole laughed through a snivel. “I know. Our baby. He’s so big now.”  
“And he’s still completely enthralled with you. We both know you his favourite.”  
“Jay, c’mon, I’m sure he doesn’t have a-”  
“I’m serious. I know I’m the one who stays home with him most of the time, but when he gets to spend a day with you, he’s over the moon. You’re his daddy. No matter how old he is.”  
Cole sighs shakily with a nod.

“Hey, uh, could we have a family meeting?” Rory shifted in the doorframe of the kitchen, now 14, and every bit as handsome as his fathers.  
Cole put the glass he’d been washing down. Jay turned away from his cooking.  
“Rory? Is something wrong?” Jay’s voice softened, glancing worriedly at Cole.  
“Um, no. Kind of? Maybe. I don’t - can we just talk?” Rory was fiddling with his clothes, a habit he’d picked up from Jay, and Cole walked towards him.  
“Of course we can. You know we’re always here to talk.” Cole squeezed Rory’s shoulder.  
“Like... sitting down?”  
Jay turned off the oven, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. On the couch?”  
They moved as a unit to the lounge, the parents sitting down gingerly as Rory looked at them.  
“Rory...?” Cole felt sick. His baby boy looked so concerned, so scared, all because of the prospect of telling his parents something. And here Cole was thinking they’d created a safe and open environment.  
“Um... Dad. Papa. You love me, right?”  
“Of course.” Cole nodded quickly.  
“So so much.” Jay added.  
“And I love you. I just - I’ve figured something out. And I don’t want this to change anything.” Rory’s voice wobbled.  
“It won’t. We love you.” Jay reaches out to hold Rory’s hand.  
And then he mumbled something.  
“Uh, what did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” Cole felt a little bad about having to make Rory repeat himself.  
“I’m a girl.” His child looked at the wall.  
Oh.  
“Oh! Okay. Do you have a different name?” Jay smiled at their kid, nodding slowly.  
“...Marcie.”  
“Alright. And you’re using she/her now?” Jay opened his arms, ready for a hug.  
“Yes please.”  
“Marcie, Marcie, Marcie.” Jay chanted it, but now Cole’s baby was looking at him.  
“Dad...?”  
Cole was slightly stunned. Um... what was he supposed to say?  
“Cole.” Jay’s voice had a hint of warning in it.  
“Sorry. Sorry, I was just a little shocked.” Cole shook himself. “Marcie, you’re our kid. We love you.”  
Marcie teared up a little, sniffling. “Thanks dad. Papa. I love you guys too.”  
They had a group hug, Cole holding his family tightly.  
“Do your friends know?”  
“Yeah.” Marcie wriggled out their grasp.  
“And no one’s been mean?”  
“No. No one that I’ve told.”  
“Good.” Cole kissed Marcie’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”

Cole never would’ve imagined that one day, he’d be married to Jay, with a lovely daughter, but it was great. He was happy. In love. And he never wanted these snapshots of his life to be forgotten. He needed them screamed aloud, so that everyone knew.  
Cole had once fought for the entirety of Ninjago.  
Now he was fighting for his family.


End file.
